1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments related to data processing, and more particularly to data processing by detecting an event on an interrupt or polling basis according to data transmitting/receiving periods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Events generated in a system may be processed by a central processing unit (CPU) in a polling mode or an interrupt mode.
Events are periodically processed in the polling mode, while event detection is asynchronously performed and processed in the interrupt mode.